Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations that contain hydrocarbons to allow recovery of the hydrocarbons. Some wellbore servicing methods employ wellbore tubulars that are lowered into the wellbore for various purposes throughout the life of the wellbore. Since wellbores are not generally perfectly vertical, centralizers are used to maintain the wellbore tubulars aligned within the wellbore. Alignment may help prevent any friction between the wellbore tubular and the side of the wellbore wall or casing, potentially reducing any damage that may occur. Common spring centralizers use stop collars located at either end of the centralizer to maintain the centralizer position relative to the wellbore tubular as the tubular is conveyed into and out of the wellbore. The spring centralizer may be free to move within the limits of the stop collars. The spring centralizers and the stop collars are made of metals, such as steel, to provide suitable properties for the centralizer.